


Greenbottle's Revenge

by Manga1999



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga1999/pseuds/Manga1999





	Greenbottle's Revenge

**Greenbottle’s Revenge**

**Part 1**

Children are being kidnapped; somebody has to rescue them, and that somebody is me. Being a halfling, I am perfect for that job. I am going to go undercover as human child. As crazy as the idea is, I am going to get myself kidnapped. _I can handle one or two assholes. Even if there are more, I don’t care. Bring them on._ _They’ll regret the day they messed with children._

It is nearly midnight. This is the time children have been disappearing all over the city for the past week. Hopefully they walk into my trap.

A man walks near me and he is dressed in all black. His face is covered by a hooded cloak. He certainly fits the description of your ideal criminal. “Hey little girl, would you like to have a Besmaran Rum Ball?” _Candy, this man is offering me candy? A candy laced in alcohol no less; at midnight without another person in sight? Yeah, this asshole is up to no good._

He leads me down a dark alley. _Is this where I am going to get kidnapped, or do I have another surprise waiting for me. Whatever it is, I am ready for anything._ He hands me the Besmaran Rum Ball. _He actually gives me candy._ Regardless, this situation is still very suspicious. He then asks me if I want some ‘Fun Gel’ along with it, and he pulls down his pants, grabs the back of my head, puts his cock next to my face and tries to put it into my mouth. _Seriously?_ At first I fight him, I do not want this. Eventually, I stop resisting, and he inserts it into my mouth. _He is so lucky I am undercover at the moment, or else he would be hating life._ He proceeds to penetrate in and out repeatedly. _I really want to chop down as hard as I can. I want to bite his dick off and then spit it back into his face._ I think about why I am in this situation to begin with, _I am doing this for the children. I am doing this for the children._ All of a sudden he plunges his cock as deep as he can down my throat. He convulses and moans aloud. This is the first time I’ve had a man’s cum in my mouth. It is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. _I’m glad I’m a lesbian._

He pulls out, pulls up his pants and leaves without saying another word. He’s obviously not here to kidnap me. _Go ahead and leave. Once I am done with my mission, I will come back for you. I’ll make you regret you forced yourself upon, Jillian Greenbottle!_

**Part 2**

I survived the ordeal with the kidnappers. They will never harm a child again. I now have something personal I need to attend to; I need to find the man who forced himself upon me. I am in the same location; at the same time as the first incident. I am hoping he returns; this time I am not undercover.

The man appears, _jackpot._ It’s time for me to practice my bluffing skills. I speak as cheerfully as possible, “Hey mister, do you have any more fun gel for me?”

At first he is looking at me confused, he must eventually remember my face, “Oh yeah, you’re one of the little girls I met last week. As a matter of fact, I do have some more fun gel for you.”

“I can’t wait,” I reply joyously.“Yours is the best tasting I’ve ever had!” _DAMN! Did I really just say that? BARF!_

“You’ve done this before?”

“Yeah, my dad and my brothers taught me at a young age.” _What the hell am I thinking? He’s not going to believe that._

“You must have some family. I’m jealous. I would love to have a daughter as cute as you.” _He fell for it? What an IDIOT!_

I lead him back to the alley where we he handed me the candy, “Hey mister, can you stand over here?”

“Certainly.” He replies cheerfully. I take out my hemp rope; I tie his hand to a lamp post. “What are you doing?”

“My brothers like bondage. I’ve grown attached to it too.”

“I agree, it’s fun. Do as you will.” _Wow, seriously? This will be easier than I thought._ I tie up both arms and legs, and he appears to be enjoying himself. He probably thinks I am going to surprise him with some really kinky sex. _I’m going to surprise him alright._ I pull down his pants, and his cock is immediately hard. “What do you got in store for me?” He asks joyfully. _You’ll soon find out._

“Have you ever heard of ‘tears of death?’”

“Is that some kind of kinky sex act?” _He’s stupidity keeps increasing, which is making me nauseous._ I pull my hooded cloak down and reveal my ears. “You messed with the wrong woman last week, I’m a halfling, not a human child.”

Fear enters his eyes, “I’m going to make you pay for this! Do you have any idea, who the fuck I am?”

“Absolutely, I’ve done my research. Your name is Trevor Treharne. You’ve been put on trial multiple times for indecent acts with children, yet you keep getting off the hook, because you are very well connected. I’m here to let you know, I am not giving you a chance to weasel your way out this time. I’m solving this problem, personally, tonight. I am going to be YOUR JUDGE,” I extend my middle finger towards his face, “YOUR JURY,” I extend my thumb towards him, “AND YOUR EXECUTIONER!” I lift up my index finger, but I connect it to my middle to make it look like I am still flipping him off.

“More intimidating have tried. I will eat you alive.”

I smirk and I walk over to my bottle of tears of death. I have my dagger soaking in it, I grab it and then I slice his arm. “OW! That hurts you … … …”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Oh, that’s right. This ‘kinky sex act’ you just described is actually paralysis poison.Don’t worry it’ll wear off in about a minute, then you can look forward to me applying more.” I chuckle, “Oh yes, I should probably tell you this, I have gnome friend that is an alchemist, and he modified the poison so it effects only your vocal cords. Let’s have some, KINKY, fun.”

I place my dagger upon his scrotum. I slide the blade back and forth, very slowly. I want him to feel… every… last… cut. I know how to cut tissue, I don’t need to watch what I am doing. I am looking at his face. With each cut, I can see the agony on his face. He is screaming in sheer torment, _it’s a shame no one can hear him, and rescue him. He, he. No it’s not!_

I have a pair of testicles in my hand. I place them on my plate that I have placed on the ground. “I believe it is time to paint the alleyway red.” I dip my dagger into the poison again, then I proceed to cutting off his penis. _I can feel it loosening, and it is a great feeling._ The anguish on his face makes me want to do this even more. Blood is spurting, “You’re getting blood on my clothes, you’re being very rude.” I continue to cut his phallus, _what is he screaming about more? Is it the affliction he is in, or the misery I am cutting off what makes him a man?_ I place his penis on the plate, and walk over to the torch I have hidden. “Let’s stop the bleeding. I don’t want you dying on me, yet.” I take the torch and place it upon his wounds.

I clean the blood from my dagger, and I place it back into my second ‘unaltered’ bottle of tears of death. I extract the dagger, and cut him on his leg this time. I want to make sure he is paralyzed for what I have in store next. I pull out the chair I have hiding amongst the junk in the alley. I grab the plate with his cock and balls on it. I stand on the chair, “It’s time for your midnight snack. Tonight we are serving a hot dog with a side order of two meatballs.” I insert his organs into his mouth. “Yeah, that’s right! How do you like it when I shove YOUR dick into YOUR mouth? It’s not so pleasing, is it?” I force him to chew his own flesh. “Does it taste GOOD? Yeah, I bet it taste GREAT!”

I get off the chair and grab a gallon jug, full of filthy water. “You look thirsty, have something to drink.” I force the nasty water down his throat.

I stand there until he is able to speak. “You fucking bitch, I’ll make you pay for this?”

“Oh sure you will, but that will probably be a little hard for you.” I snicker, _I can’t believe I went there,_ “Never mind, it won’t be hard for you anymore.”

“You have no idea, who you just messed with.”

“Hello, dumbass. I just explained to you I know who you are. Obviously, I’m not afraid of you.”

“I will make you pay for this. Enjoy your life while you have it.”

I laugh. “You’re one to talk. Have you heard of bladder perforation?” He gives me a blank stare. “The look on your stupid face answers my question.” I say as seriously as possible. I change my intonation, andI return to speaking in the most cheerful manner possible, “Bladder perforation is usually caused from urinary bladder rupture, which is the failure to relieve an obstruction of the urethra, resulting in distention of the bladder to the point that its circulation is impaired, and rupture of the organ follows. Your urine seeps into the abdomen which is excruciatingly painful. Not draining properly allows bacteria to build up, and that leads to infection, which leads to a very slow and painful death.” I take a deep breath, and return to speaking with a serious intonation. “You’re probably wondering why I’m explaining this to you; well, you drank a gallon of water infected with Cholera, and I cauterized your urethra.” I tap him on the shoulder twice, and return my voice to cheerful. “Well, have a pleasant night.”


End file.
